1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring inter-core crosstalk of a multi-core optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, multi-core optical fibers each including a plurality of cores are being actively researched. A multi-core optical fiber is configured, for example, by a plurality of cores being arranged two-dimensionally in a cross section that is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, and it is known that crosstalk is generated between such plurality of cores. For example, T. Hayashi et al., “Crosstalk Variation of Multi-Core Fiber due to Fiber Bend,” in Proc. ECOC'10, We.8.F.6 (2010) (Document 1) shows that the inter-core crosstalk of a multi-core optical fiber is a value including statistical variations.